tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alexiel Marani/The New Kingdoms- The Last Moments of Nirn
Hello everyone. I just felt I needed to finish what I started, as it has been haunting the back of my mind for a long time. I don't know If Ill ever continue TNK, but here is the happy ending I wanted. This time, not everyone dies. I acknowledge what Data has written, and even slightly mention it in this final chapter. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In a swift movement, Vulcanus stabbed his heart, preparing for the end of Mundus. As he spoke his last words to the inhabitants of the plane, a man stood watching from afar. It was an apparition, dark and gloomy. It looked very similar to Vulcanus himself, only with a black beard. The woman next to Vulcanus quickly reacted to his suicide and attempted to intervene, but she was too late. This gave the apparition a quick smile. He loved watching failure to save the lives of others. She just happened to be horribly unlucky. He loved watching suffering and despair after you can't save a friend. It was unlucky for her to have to watch Vulcanus kill himself. It was unlucky that in the end, no one would be saved. All of it made him jumpy inside. After all, he was the embodiment of the Luck. He was brother of the twelve Grimna-Ge. He was the 13th born who never split apart, and he never intended on doing so. He was Remus, the Emperor of Luckiness and Unluckiness. When the world closed in on itself, he flew down, and quickly opened a rift. It was just Vulcanus' luck that he happened to be sucked into the rift itself. The rift had brought them both to a small castle, where pillars of Grimstone and Veilstone stood. They were in the courtyard, where many Grimna-Ge stood around. They would normally be infighting, but they would never at the precense of Remus. Unlike the rest, he wasn't a sin or a virtue. He wasn't split into two, but rather two beings in one. He was a higher being than all of them. He quickly turned to Vulcan, and raised his palm to heal his heart. It was the heart of Lorkhan, and it was the reason he could walk freely in the Mortal world without causing multiple waves of magicka to destroy Nirn itself. Remus' magic spread from his fingertips to Vulcan, and they both began to glow. Vulcan opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Remus. His eyes widened, it had been such a long time since they last spoke. It was also a surprise he was still apart of the dream that was this version of Mundus. "Brother, why did you heal me?" Vulcan asked, a tear of blood dripping from his left eye. His face showed annoyance, anger and regret. He had intended to end it all, even when he though he knew he'd never forgive himself. Remus removed the magical blade from Vulcan's chest, and pressed his hand on the wound. His face was emotionless and his hands were cold. The Grimna-Ge watched from afar, either is disgust or interested. Corvus Lazarus himself was there, but he couldn't cause any harm due to the code of superiority. He simply couldn't defy Remus. It was impossible to. Remus hands began to glow green, and a rift opened inside of Vulcan. He smiled, and he entered inside with his brother. They both fell at a high speed, until Vulcan crashed into the largest mountain, High Hrothgar. Upon impact, everyone in Skyrim was either killed or seriously injured. A crater was formed, as well as a chain of volcanoes. Vulcan looked up at his brother in confusion, wondering why he wasn't allowed to die in peace. He couldn't speak however. He didn't have permission to. "Vulcanus. You have broken my rules of the Grimna-Ge. You have killed a brother. You have infused with many deities only to split, and you have attempted suicide. None of this would happen if you became pure. If you wish to be infused with Deities, you will bound as only one. You wish to have Nirn be your heart, so I'll give you what you want. I shall destroy Nirn, and create a new one from its remains. You will be what remains. You, Vulcanus, are no longer god of a ravaged volcanic Nirn . From now on, you are Nirn itself." Remus then punched Vulcan in the chest, and he began sinking into the ground. Remus then opened a rift to the courtyard, where he appeared in front of the others. He expanded the rift he came through, allowing all of them to see what was going on. Nirn was shaking, and the continents began clashing into eachother. The land was getting merged with the Gods in Vulcanus, along with the Grimna-Ge himself. Almost everyone would die from it, and not even a Steelfang could prevent it. They had power, but not enough to defy a Grimna-Ge with the soul of a Beyonder even more powerful then the one in Vulcanus. In the destruction, a new land was created. It was a new Nirn, a mega continent with few islands. On the surface, volcanoes formed everywhere, all boiling as much as the embodiment of Anger during a difficult time. After becoming one with the embodiment of anger, Nirn was angry. Remus closed the rift that showed it all and turned to the Grimna-Ge. He first looked towards Flovios, and forced to step foward. "Flovios, you must feel what your other half feels. You have watch over him and keep him calm at all times. Since he has become the new land, you must become the new sky." Flovios nodded slightly and stepped forward. Remus reached into a rift and pulled out a charm, and handed it to Flovios. She reluctantly swallowed the charm, and began glowing. Remus smirked, and placed his glowing rift hand on her shoulder. They both reappeared in the sky, why had ravaged by the earth. It had been torn in so many places that Atherius itself was leaking in. "Flovios, you have consumed Kyne, and will now become the primordial goddess of the sky. Remember to calm down Vulcanus when he is on a rampage, to protect the new races to come." Before she could nod, she began dissipating. Her host, Milara, became nothing but dust in the wind when the dissipation was over. Remus returned once more, and looked at Lazarus. Lazarus gave him a dirty look, and Remus replied with a uppercut to his head. When Lazarus got up, Remus grabbed him by his collar and stared him in the eyes. "Lazarus, you have caused too much trouble. You are the cause of the crimes of Vulcanus as well, which means you are also held accountable. For that, I banish you to the Netherworld. You wanted to be with our father, so now you will be." Lazarus quickly spoke before he was torn from the veil, which managed to catch the interest of Remus. "Wait, what will become of my daughter? All the children of the Grimna-Ge. What will happen to them?" Remus thought it over for a second. He then spoke sternly. "They will have their immense power taken from them, as well as their memory. They will have to survive the mortal way in the new world." Before Lazarus could say anything more, Remus' hand became a black-purple color and Lazarus was consumed by the Netherworld. While it was still open, Sethius and Pheros were absorbed as well. Without another word, Remus turned to the remaining Grimna-Ge. With a flick of his hand, the remaining Grimna Ge were morphed in to creatures of folklore and legend. They were then put to sleep and scattered across Nirn. They would awake with no memory and when slain they would return into their previous state. Remus then turned to his rift, and opened up another plane of existence. It was another version plane of Mundus, before Vulcan's suicide. He banished the Steelfangs there, so they could live in a world where they could change the events freely. That way they wouldn't attempt to interfere with the events on new Nirn. He then took out a mortal steel coin from nowhere, and flipped it. The coin fell on heads, making the new world unlucky. Remus scattered new races of mean, beast, and Mer across The continent, but he chose to leave them figure it out themselves. They were unlucky, which meant they wouldn't have the help of the gods in their rise to civilization. Remus then sat down and closed off the veil, before shutting his own eyes. He would enter a sleep until he was needed again. The New world would be left forever untouched by the gods, or so they thought. Category:Blog posts Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Stories